The Darkness That Dwells Within
by yuuki24688
Summary: Hateful glares. Complains. Those were the only things directed at Naruto as a child. Given a chance to join the Root was a dream come true because they would never know what was sealed within him. But the darkness that dwells in him never fades. Will he finally be able to express himself or become a machine that the Root makes him to be for ANBU?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I could own Minato though.**

**Prologue - New Recruit**

* * *

_**"No matter who you are, no matter what you did, no matter where you've come from, you can always change, become a better version of yourself." **_  
_**― Madonna  
**_

* * *

Perhaps it was the darkness in Naruto's heart that Danzo saw that made him curious about the Jinchuuriki. _Perhaps. _Danzo wasn't a fool when it came to identifying such people that would be suitable for the Root or ANBU.

'_He may be loud, but that will certainly change once we teach him the right ways._' Danzo mused. '_He'd be an…. Interesting addition._'

He observed the blonde boy as he ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly, being caught in the act of vandalism. Despite the posture of remorse, he could see the glint of defiance and hatred in his eyes for the way that the people looked at him because he had a tailed beast sealed within him.

"I'm not 'that thing'!" Naruto bursted out, before sprinting away which snapped the black-haired man out of his reverie. Danzo's lips curled into a sly smile. Yes, that boy would be his next acolyte and he'd certainly be a prodigy indeed.

With that thought in mind, he walked towards the headquarters of Konoha, wanting to make a request to his old friend to transfer that boy under his care. Maybe a compromise of some sort to transfer him to ANBU when he was done with the teachings of the Root was in order. It'd benefit both of them - tame the child and mature him such that he'd be control of his emotions.

'_If he'll have any to begin with when he's done with the training of the Hidden Mist._'

**内に宿る闇 ****- The Darkness That Dwells Within**

"What business do you have with me, Danzo?" The Third Hokage asked offhandedly, hearing the familiar footsteps and sound of the walking stick, not bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"I'd like you to transfer Uzumaki Naruto under my care of the Root, Hiruzen."

The Third Hokage looked up from his papers in alarm. "Why such a boisterous request? Does the child have an aptitude for such things?"

"You've seen the darkness that's growing, you've seen his philandering ways, Hiruzen." He said tartly. "I'd like to tame him and it'd be beneficial for both of us. He won't lose control and there won't be a chance of the Nine-Tails going on a rampage like what happened five years ago."

The Third Hokage wondered for a moment. Yes, it would be beneficial but would Minato want his own child to go into such a ruthless organization? To kill without a thought, only missions and no namesakes?

Danzo saw the hesitance in his friend and striked. "I won't ask him to forget his name, afterall, it's a bloodline that is limited. Once he reaches of age or when I'm done with what I can teach him, he'll be transferred to ANBU. Isn't that a worthy bargain? We both win."

The Third Hokage sighed. From the look of his friend's eyes (or the lack thereof of one) he could see that he'd go through all means of getting the child under his wings. He knew the child causing problems and the citizens' complains, but who could blame him? Being an orphan since he was young and shunned because of what was sealed in him wasn't something he could avoid.

No matter how tempting, his resolve stayed. "If the Fourth Hokage was alive, he would not condone his own blood joining such organizations so ruthless that they can kill without remorse, even though it brings peace to Konahagakure."

"But Minato is six feet under, and he cannot love the child and tame his ways. Surely you understand how important the child is. He is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, which is the only thing that holds a great power to make our enemies hesitant to attack. Taking him into the Root is an ideal option. We can give him protection and teach him defensive skills, instead of that old attic that is vulnerable to attacks." Danzo retorted back.

"I have to take my student student's feelings in account, I hope you understand that. The child will nurture and grow however he pleases, we will only guide for he is not a puppet to toy with or a piece in a chess game. He is _human _I like to enforce that. He may be the vessel of the Kyuubi, but he too, has feelings and he is Uzumaki Naruto through and through."

Danzo's eyes hardened. "You know how many assassination attempts that had went against him, the amount of death threats he has and yet he's oblivious to. You know these things and yet you allow the child, who had somehow managed to survive with sheer luck and will continue to be in danger? Like you said, he is the vessel of an ancient relic and we _need _it. If the vessel dies, it will be a repertoire of what happened five years ago. With instability of peace between villages, losing him would tip the scales into the enemies' favor and they will not hesitate to strike at our weakest."_  
_

Before the Third Hokage could speak, he continued. "It's not a selfish decision. It can help Konoha in many ways. We can help him not lose control, we can provide him the needed protection. We can teach him the ways of the Root and ANBU such that he will never be taken advantaged of, which are things he needs in order to survive in the shinobi world as a Jinchuuriki."

With reluctance, the Third Hokage knew the words hit home before he finally nodded his head after much contemplating. Some training for the child to get stronger and refining his skills could easily get him into a high ranking shinobi if he decided to be defected. Learning to control his emotions wouldn't hurt would be a good thing too.

"But by the age of 15, he is to join the ANBU." The Third Hokage then opened his conjoining drawer, pulling out a seal and giving it to Danzo. "And if he is to ever lose control, use this on him. It'll pull him back to his consciousness."

Danzo glanced at it, before nodding and keeping it in his sleeve pocket. "Point taken. I thank you for agreeing with my choice and I shall take my leave."

He walked briskly out the door, before finally revealing his smirk. Now that he had gotten his permission, he was going to mould the child to his pleasing.

"Fu. Torune. Collect the child at midnight. I shall see to him at dawn. I will not accept failure." He ordered coldly, before walking back to the Root, in preparation for the new member. His followers nodded, before disappearing.

* * *

Naruto couldn't even let out a scream before two men descended upon him. He knew the scene all too well. They were here to kill him, _again_. Anger and sadness welled in him. Who the world decided to curse him to have such a _thing _in him? Had he sinned so much in the past to deserve such a treatment?

"Child, do not fight. We do not want to hurt you." Fu muttered, knowing that Danzo would be displeased if they had bruised the child.

Naruto attempted to shriek, before biting into his captor's hand. "That's what you all say!" Before he whipped out a three-edged kunai from his pocket, attempting to slash his captors into backing off. He had known too many times if he caused too much trouble, they'd give up.

Torune was barely fazed. '_This child sleeps with one eye open. It's terribly tragic he's constantly being hunted. The Root shall teach him ways to protect himself from harm's way._'

"Knock him out." He muttered, before darting behind the child and pressing onto his pressure point. Throwing the boy over his shoulders, they darted towards the Root, knowing that Naruto had to be restrained or he might try to be free. For someone who was constantly hated on, he had a fighting spirit in him that was not to be underestimated.

**内に宿る闇 ****- The Darkness That Dwells Within**

Naruto woke up in a disoriented state. He glanced around, surprised that he wasn't half-dead in some forest nearby. He snorted at the thought, because no one would care if he was alive or dead. Well, mostly wanted the latter for him.

The place was nicer than most, having high walls, with him in the middle of the intersection of the four paths. He looked at the ropes he was tied in and he groaned, knowing that no matter how small his size, he wouldn't be able to wriggle out of this without rope burns.

"Welcome to the Root, Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo said, walking up to the blonde boy.

"What do you want from me!?" He yelled, glaring at the black-haired man with utmost hatred.

Danzo frowned, before slapping the boy. "I do not tolerate disobedience, child, and you ought to give some respect to your elders." He said coldly. "The Root is an organization that strives to protect Konoha secretly and you've been recruited."

Naruto looked suspiciously at the man towering over him. "Why'd you want a _child _like you said?"

"You'll know soon enough." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. "But I see a craving in your heart, child. You long for somewhere to belong, to be accepted. And the Root-" He gestured around him-"Can grant you that. You won't be known as someone with a Tailed Beast, you'll just be Uzumaki Naruto."

"Really?" He said quietly, unable to believe the preposition placed before him.

"I guarantee that." Danzo said firmly, knowing that he had dissuaded the child.

"I'll join the whatever then."

"The Root. Get the organization's name drilled into your head child." He corrected. "Your training starts in two hours. Fu will show you where you will reside in and the place you will train."

With that final line, Danzo walked off, knowing that he'd need to pay close attention to Naruto.

* * *

**Welcome to my first Naruto story! This was mainly from Danzo's perspective, but I guarantee after this it's mostly Naruto! It's just more of a introduction how he got into such an organization and him getting into the ANBU and stuff. **

**Any comments on what I can improve on? Review!**

**Liked the story? Favorite and Follow then ;)**

**Till next time! (Uploaded 10 May 2014)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Naruto!**

**Chapter 1 – Training**

**[Note] Words in Italics are random flashbacks Naruto gets, with ''are his thoughts.**

* * *

"_**If you are distressed by anything external, the pain is not due to the thing itself, but to your estimate of it; and this you have the power to revoke at any moment."**_

– _**Marcus Aurelius, Meditations**_

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the whip lash him. _'Don't show weakness. Don't let out a scream or a sound. Accept the pain and absorb it completely – then detach yourself from it. Not that anyone would help you even if you screamed._' He chanted to himself.

He remembered the first time he was put through the training. Danzo had been in the room, staring at him impassively with a hint of disapproval as he let out a hoarse scream. One of the most painful things he had to go through, literally.

One of the teachings of the Root was to disregard the pain such that you never have to recover. Killing came first - tending of wounds or funeral came later. The pain elevated each time he got used to it, proving that he cannot be too comfortable.

:.

"_What happens when you've been captured and you are tortured for information? The Root Cursed Seal may be upon your tongue, but it only refrain you to stop saying certain things. You could have easily found a way to say them a moment of desperation. Wince when you need to pretend to your enemies that they are winning, but when it comes to escaping, you're on your own." Danzo said coldly._

_Naruto could only give him a look of malice as Danzo left him in the room, where the tormentors gave him a pitiful look before continuing the torture._

_:._

'_How can I get out?' _Naruto looked around the room. Most objects were sharp enough to cut through the chains. The bigger problem was how to get them to slice the chains off with the least damage.

His limbs were immobile, and writhing in the chains would cause serious marks as they were rusted and bit into his skin when he yanked it too hard. He glanced at the shackles, trying to hide his delight when he saw there was a pin shackle. Carefully, he tilted his hand, making the blood drip between the cotter pin and shackle.

The blood will act as a lubricant, and he'd other get one chance to get out using that method. The moment his tormentor turned around, he deftly pulled out the cotter pin, not caring if it bit into his skin and left it loose but yet not obvious to the enemy's eye.

When his tormentor came close enough, he brought his head against the table, not hard enough to crack the skull but knock him out. He quickly bent his body in an awkward manner and unlocked his leg shackles, relieved to be free from his constraints.

'_Well, took me long enough to pass this stupid test. But this tormentor seems more toned down than the rest. Luck is on my side today, I guess.' _He shrugged, before grabbing his orange and black shirt with a cloak. He would hate to get it dirty, but for modesty sake, he needed to.

He tore the bottom of the cloak into strips before tying as much of the gashes made from the whips as he could, frowning at a patch of charred skin. He certainly didn't remember him getting burnt, or he was too used to it.

Naruto let out a groan as he donned on his shirt, seeing that outside the facility there were guards waiting for him to fight. '_Only Danzo.' _He decided, would do this. But these men would be easy to take on, seeing how many bloodied sparring matches he had to go through before he earned his winning streak.

Grabbing a tanto, he jumped down from the window silently creeping up into one and turning him into a spoof of smoke before he could even let out a yelp.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu." He muttered silently to himself, nodding towards his clone as it ran up the roof, retracing his footsteps before jumping out the central window, alerting the people out to get him.

Noticing their distraction, he quickly threw the shurikens he swiped from the torture chamber, easily taking out a few before his ruse was revealed. The blonde man sighed, not wanting to engage in combat and sustain more injuries. Well it couldn't be helped. He sprinted towards his enemies, drawing out his tanto and slashed whilst dodging.

Using one of his fallen enemies as a boost into the air, he stepped onto the person's head and summon a few more clones to help him finish the job efficiently just in case any back-ups were to come and meddle with his business.

When the job was finally done, he sighed at the empty field. Shoving his tanto back into its sheath, he walked into the all too familiar forest he trained in before. His eyes travelled back and forth constantly, making it look almost comical.

Naruto was barely surprised to see Danzo waiting at the entrance of the underground Root base, his face yet again, emotionless. He'd be even more surprised if he even showed a _hint _of emotion. Naruto knelt before Danzo when he was a few feet away, awaiting his orders.

The black-haired man looked at his disciple mutely, pleased that he had finished the lesson of pain in record time. "Get yourself tended to." He finally spoke. "Let's hope you don't fail your training or the teachings when such situations arise."

"I will not release any information if I'm ever tortured, rest assured, Danzo-sama. Failing you is the last thing on my mind." He said respectfully, feeling like the last sentence was some kind of mantra he had adopted.

Everything he went through was the preparation for the future, from knowing how to never leave a trace of your body to hiding your emotions and acting a role. Being a Root meant you had no past or future - the present was the mission you were suppose to complete.

:.

"_W__hy does the Root exist, Uzumaki Naruto?" _

"_For the peace of Konohagakure. We are the unseen ones who protect the great tree of Konoha within the depths of Earth, to eradicate a threat before it gets too severe. Every mission is important - no matter how small its existence."_

"_Indeed. Remember that. The Root does not tolerate selfishness. We take the risk such that the village does not need to know the fear of threats, and if it meant dying for the cause, it would be honourable." Danzo said._

"_Yes, Danzo-sama."_

:.

"Naruto, tomorrow at dawn, you are to meet a few members of the ANBU to get rid of some unknown visitors. Do not bring shame to the organization."

Those words snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, and he nodded. "I shall see to the mission."

He wanted to protest due to his wounded body, but defiance would cause him a greater price. "Where and when do I meet these people, Danzo-sama?"

"At the edge of the Northern Forest of Konoha at the break of dawn. Don on the uniform and mask of the ANBU to proclaim you are one of them and on this mission, you'll be called Menma. Your status of being alive is to be top secret till a certain age. You are dismissed."

The blonde man heaved a sigh of relief, heading towards the medic of the Root.

When he entered, the purple-haired woman frowned. "You went through the lesson of pain again, didn't you? You don't come here wounded to this extent."

Naruto chucked half-heartedly. "You can't deny what Danzo-sama wants us to do, Miyana. There's only one right answer to everything." He answered, settling down in the chair as he took of his cloak and shirt, following by undoing the strips of cloth.

The medic gasped as she touched the wound tenderly, afraid to cause the wounded more pain. "He really increased the torture level didn't he?" She mumbled. "It was quick thinking to stop the bleeding with strips of cloth, but you're risking an infection because you didn't clean it properly."

"There wasn't time to care about trivial things." He brushed it off. "It was a matter of time before they noticed the lack of noise from the room and I only this much I could get my hands on."

"Have a little more care for your health at least, will you Naruto?" Miyana sighed.

"It's not like the Root would care whether I lived or died. My death is like any other, to be disregarded and they would have found a replacement to take my stead. They always do." He said nonchalantly.

She winced at the words as they really did hit home. Never in her entire life working at the Root did they see them bring in a dead person. Dead means dead, their body would have disappeared without a trace. Almost dead was the same. Quickly swiping the disinfection across the gashes, she then sewed up the deeper gashes, apologising when he winced slightly.

"Shosen Jutsu." She said quietly, her hands hovering over the wounds, wanting to heal it faster.

She smiled with satisfaction when the wounds had mostly closed up; she sprayed some medication on the gauze before putting it over the wound and wrapping it with bandages.

"Now, don't go all suicidal and do something vigorous. You might tear the stitches." She commanded, knowing the blonde man's notoriousness for going crazy on training after a defeat.

"Yes mother." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious." She glared. "I don't fancy seeing you on your deathbed. You're pleasant company unlike those…. grouchy people." She scrunched her nose for effect.

"Fine." He lied. If he had told her that he had an impending mission tomorrow, she was sure to put him under sleeping medication to ensure he got the rest he needed and that would not rest well with Danzo. He did not like being told around, but the Medical Ninja's orders were often more powerful than his.

Miyana ruffled his before sending him back to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

At the crack of dawn, Naruto silently put on the uniform that consists of black clothing, metal arm guards, gloves and a grey flak jacket, with ninja sandals that were compatible with mountain climbing. He then slung three ninja pouches at the back, strapped his tanto at the back and finally donning on his porcelain animal mask.

He looked at the last piece of item in the tray. A temporary tattoo of the ANBU lied upon the white flimsy paper and with a plastic film protecting it. He quickly peeled off the plastic and wetted the paper before slapping it onto him arm firmly, dabbing a little more water on it.

When it was complete, he peeled the paper off, shaking his arm slightly in hopes of making it dry faster. With all preparations done, he jumped out of his window, running towards the northern forest.

Several people were already lurking around the forest with similar uniforms, with a plus of a black cloak. He approached them slowly, not wanting to alarm them.

He glanced warily at the white cloak that approached him, who seemed to be the leader. He took of his mask and his eyes gave Naruto a one-over, as if to assess if he was capable. The most unforgettable thing about the man was his scarred eye with a Sharingan.

"Namikaze Menma, welcome to Team Kakashi. It is going to be a pleasure to work with you."

* * *

_Tanto – A knife/dagger that is double-edged or single, chipped off at the end to create a slant edge._

_Kage Bushin No Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique_

_Shosen Jutsu – Mystical (Healing) Palm Technique_

**Another chapter is complete! I'd like to thank the first reviewer _Person _(sadly anonymous) for pointing out that I wasn't really following the Hiruzen's personality much and allowed me to make a change to the Prologue. Things are starting to get interesting, neh?**

**Like always, give me some criticism or support by reviewing!**

**Loved/Liked the story? Favorite and Follow of course!**

**Till next time~ (Uploaded 11 May 2014)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Do not sue me!**

**Chapter 2 – Impending Fight**

* * *

"_**Self sacrifice? But it is precisely the self that cannot and **__**must not be sacrificed."**_

– _**Avn Rand, The Fountainhead**_

* * *

The team peered through the bushes, waiting to pounce on the unknown visitors. There were even people going missing and it was causing doubt within the community of Konoha. Why would they need innocent children? What use could they be to them?

Naruto gasped slightly as he felt one of his shadow clones get 'killed'. He had never been this glad that he summoned some shadow clones to scout around the area as a precaution.

"Kakashi." He said in a low hush tone. "The enemies aren't here. They're approaching from the West. One of my shadow clones were killed around that area. We've been misled."

The captain nodded in alarm, signalling for everyone to follow him. They darted into village, jumping from building to building before reaching the hidden Westgate. They'd surely meet halfway through, for their familiarity with their home plate gave them a distinct advantage.

"What do you think could be their motive?" Naruto wondered out loud.

The other team members sighed. One of them replied. "Beats me. If we knew, it would have made our lives simpler at knowing their end point and ambush. No need to look for a needle in a haystack."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Kakashi suddenly stopped, perching upon a tree. "Get to higher grounds." He ordered. "They're approaching fast."

They nodded, each going into separate trees, spacing themselves out evenly to not give the enemies breathing space when they enter the zones.

"Hyuga, Byakugan." Kakashi spoke.

"Already on it before you asked, captain." He chuckled slightly. Seventy feet, five incoming."

"Looks like we'll be calling this an early day, and we'll be free of missions." One of them laughed softly.

Naruto focused intently on Hyuga, waiting for his signal to go. The moment his fingers flicked, every one pounced into action. Sword drawn, he let out a breath as he easily landed on of them, stabbing them before jerking right and throwing a kunai, smiling slightly when he heard a pained yell.

Pulling his tanto from the dead body, he went to finish off the other victim that had fallen to his kunai. His eyes glinted with excitement. '_Ah, the thrill of a kill, the crimson blood that stains the very ground we walk on.' _ He thought.

"Anyone willing to the honours of burning them, or shall I?" Kakashi raising his eyebrows, asking as they piled the dead bodies together.

The other members scowled. "You're the only one with techniques that deal with fire, _Copy Ninja _Kakashi and I seriously doubt Menma has an aptitude for fire."

Naruto eyes widened, clearly impressed. He had totally forgotten about the famous ninjas of ANBU as it was a really chance he would meet one. The Copy Ninja was famed - having believed to have copy hundreds of techniques of all kinds.

As the captain was about to deal the finishing blow to the dead bodies, a kunai with explosives was shot onto the ground, making them dart away.

The Byakugan wielder hissed at his own incompetence of not keeping a look out, because the presence of their enemies was clearly hidden well and they had expected them to ambush them.

'_First the misleading directions and now back-up? They were clearly let on by someone on the information.' _Naruto thought, being pretty sure that everyone was on the same page as he. One was enough; two was too much for a coincidence.

Now, they were surrounded.

"Let's get this show down the road shall we? Chidori!" Kakashi muttered, before suddenly sprinting off with the loud crackling of electricity.

_Like the lightning, he stroke fast and mercilessly in seconds. _

'_His name sake is befitting. Reiketsu no Kakashi, cold-blooded Kakashi.' _He thought as he watched as the grey-haired man dart back and forth with lightning speed, finishing off people in record time.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Multiple clones showed up to do his bidding, as he rushed into the battle. He slashed opponents and somersaulted to another tree when they tried to counter him, before he sent explosive kunais to their feet.

He knew this part of the forest all too well, darting to a tree and activating a trap. A tree log popped out from the canopy of leaves, effectively knocking over a few enemies like it was a bowling ball heading towards a lane of pins.

When it oscillated back, he jumped upon it, sending shurikens which found its mark easily. A burst of flames shot upwards and he pushed himself upwards in alarm, feeling bits of his skin get charred before severing the strings that tied the tree trunk, falling onto the fire wielder.

He heard a pained yell from one of his temporary comrades and sprinted towards him, not caring for the pain that was shooting through the soles of his feet. Tending to his wounds came later, saving people and killing enemies came first. He saw red, seeing a bunch of people descending upon his comrade.

Quickly summoning a clone to make a Rasengan in his hands, he came barraging down, sending his enemies into a world of pain from the wrath of his chakra. He lent a helping hand towards his fallen acquaintance, who accepted it gladly.

What he failed to notice was a shuriken heading towards his direction before it was too late. The shuriken pierced painfully into his skin where his previous wounds were, making his face white from the blade making the wound worse.

'_Naruto, detach yourself from it. They are unneeded emotions. Toss it away._' He chanted as he glared vehemently. People who attacked from the back were the lowest of the low and he sent a dozen of blades to the source of harm.

He winced slightly as he pulled the weapon that was protruding out from his back, laughing slightly as he saw his own blood etched upon it. Nevertheless, he helped his teammate up, tossing the blade aside. He saw many more left and with the forest floors littered with bodies and soil tainted with blood, it could be mistaken as an army clashing.

Except none of the blood was Konoha's. Well, maybe his now. He stared at the end of the forest horrified, seeing more back-up coming.

'_Don't do anything vigorous she said. Well, that promise is going down the drain.' _He thought, ignoring the pain. He signed for them to get back and that they should run. He was already wounded and bleeding, just to stop his heart beating and him breathing wasn't much of a difference.

'_Well at least it's honourable, isn't it._' His mind taunted. He had always imagined his death - and in his imagination, it was never pretty.

He dashed in with a battle cry along with his clones, wanting to get his death over and done with. Suddenly, something wet passed by him.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)

Naruto just glanced at whoever did that in appreciation, before he felt a shuriken etch in his stomach. _'Oh well, whatever._'

"Doton: Doryuheki!" An Earth Wall appeared before him, defending him from all sorts of attack.

A flash of grey caught him as he fell onto his knees. "Let get you out of here." The voice muttered, before rushing towards the opposite direction.

"I should have tended to the wounds before I went in again, like Minyana said." Naruto said weakly. "Well, it's too bad that I can't heed that advice now, ya know?" After saying that, he passed out.

**内に宿る闇****- The Darkness That Dwells**** Within**

Naruto had forgotten the last time he had woken up in so much pain. It was horrible really, with his back and abdomen screaming in pain. As per usual, he ignored it.

"I see that you're awake, Menma." Kakashi said casually, leaning against the hospital room door.

"How in the world am I even alive?" He muttered, staring at his fingers.

"Well, for one, you _were_ on the brink of death. A few minutes behind, I'd be arranging your funeral casket. It was a really stupid move for you to resign yourself to death for your team, no matter the cause. Your life means something to." Kakashi said coldly, walking forward and flicking his forehead.

Naruto held onto his forehead, asking. "Why would you even care? _It's just another death_….." He muttered, quoting the words of the Root.

"Namikaze Menma. I don't know what the Root had been teaching you, but if there's something I've learnt, in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." He finished, giving Naruto a penetrating gaze.

"Worse than scum, huh. What if they choose to abandon themselves then? For the sake of increasing the chances of survival for them?" Naruto challenged.

"Well, the other friends shouldn't let the other be so foolish. It will cause them more hurt to see their friend die and them not doing anything than trying and dying." Kakashi replied, his eyes crinkling along with his invisible smile.

Naruto was speechless. Who was this grey-haired man, to change the way he thought of things? In the Root, it was okay for sacrifices to be made, everyone merely an acquaintance, or bonded by a mission. That was all they had to live with.

'_He risked his life for you, within hours of knowing you. You know who's serious when you see one.' _He thought, knowing that the son of White Fang was to be trusted.

Placing a fake smile on his face, he cocked his head. "Thank you for the insight and for saving me. I'll always remember that line."

_Forever._

"All part of the job." He ruffled Naruto's hair. He then leaned in, touching his abdomen where the seal lied. "Don't let the hate you previously felt because of what you had in you control your aspect of life. There's much more to it than hate, Uzumaki Naruto." He said in a low voice.

"Recover fast alright? I'll hopefully do a mission with you again." Kakashi said, before bouncing on his bed and jumping out from the hospital room window, leaving Naruto wondering.

_How does he know about the Kyuubi? How did he know my name?_

It left the Jinchuuriki confused, with too many questions in mind.

* * *

**Another chapter done! And yes, Kakashi will play a very huge role in this story too. Did you guys notice the I savored Naruto's recklessness? It's subtle, but its still there as I'm trying to make him like the old ways but the 'bad' overpowering more.**

**Give me some love~ Give me your comments by reviews!**

**Follow and Favorite the story if you liked it if you haven't of course!**

**Till next time! (12 May 2014)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 3 – Team Kakashi**

**[Note] Please read what I've got to say at the end!**

* * *

"_**Great teams do not hold back with one another. They are unafraid to air their dirty laundry. They admit their mistakes, their weaknesses, and their concerns without fear of reprisal."**_

_**A – Patrick Lencioni, The Five Dysfunctions of a Team: A Leadership Fable.**_

* * *

Naruto walked towards the enemy with lithe grace, his soul buzzing from the excitement of finishing a mission. His enemy cowered against the tree, his eyes widened and looking at the blood-dripping tanto he wielded.

Never mind that the blonde man had single-handedly massacred a few dozen men that were camping out in the open, planning an attack and leaving the fight without a scratch. What they didn't know that making a fire would be the beginning of their funeral as they made it easier for him to track them down.

"Looks like you're the last one left..." Naruto drawled. "I'll make it fast so that you can join your friends."

Flicking his wrist, he sent a kunai flying to the enemy's throat with deadly accuracy, who let out a gurgled choke before his eyes rolled to his whites.

Naruto glanced at his sword distastefully, seeing how blood-coated it was. Bending down to released the cloak from the man's neck, he wiped his tanto clean before putting it back into its sheath.

_Mission Accomplished._

'_Sometimes I wish there was someone to do my dirty work.' _He thought as he dragged his lifeless enemies into a pile, before pouring Kerosene on them to ensure a fast fire. Then, he led a trail of Kerosene to the fire they made, and soon, the pile of bodies were alight.

He scrunched his nose at the smell omitted from the burning flesh. '_They certainly don't smell as good as the food they were cooking._' He shrugged, before popping a food pill and darting back to the Root, eager to go back to his room and just call it a day.

It's been 2 years since he met Kakashi Hatake, but that man could easily be one of those people that influenced him greatly. He had avoided missions where he had to pair up with people, fearing that the emotions that were supposed to be non-existent would rise and he'd do something reckless to save the person.

To say he was surprised when he saw Danzo at the entrance waiting for him would have no wrong in it. Danzo had never bothered to meddle with him or seek him out personally after the mission with ANBU, indirectly giving his orders as he was busy elsewhere. Perhaps along the corridors or whatnot, but the black-haired man barely glanced at him most of the times, only nodding at his improvement of skills.

He knelt before his teacher, waiting for the orders to be given.

"It's a tragedy that you will be transferring to the ANBU. You are like a priceless sculpture that I moulded myself and very much like to keep. However, the compromise made to the Hokage cannot be broken and I must see through it myself. Uzumaki Naruto, arise and stand before me." He ordered.

The only words that caught Naruto's attention were '_transferring to ANBU'_. What had Danzo mean by that? Wasn't he forever bonded to the Root? Why was there a need for him to transfer?

He met Danzo's eyes with his curious ones, before Danzo spoke again. "When you were five, an arrangement was made between me and the Third Hokage. I was allowed to bring you into the Root, but in return, when you reach fifteen, you were to be transferred into ANBU. My job was to shape you into a perfect agent and you have exceeded my expectations. Saying that, you are defected from the Root and you're joining the ANBU. Do not bring the Root's name to shame, Uzumaki Naruto."

The student nodded mutely. "Danzo-sama, I thank you for everything you've taught me and raising me as one as your own. I'm forever indebted to you as you gave me a place to belong to, a place I'd willingly go back to."

"The Root will be accepting you back with open arms if you ever feel like the ANBU isn't suited for you. You are to head immediately the headquarters of ANBU and meet your team. Farewell, child."

The black-haired man then turned away, leaving Naruto stunned at the entrance. When he finally recovered, he walked slowly towards the ANBU, knowing that he would have to get used to the new place and worse of all, _know_ people.

That thought terrified him.

Attachment was always linked to emotions and it's been a really long time since he actually _felt_ something. Having to release himself from that vicious cycle would be difficult - even a habit that he was unwilling to break out of because he had lived in the comforts of it for so long.

He sighed, glancing at the grey building that was ahead of him. This was where he was committing his life to, something so similar, and yet a stark contrast from the twisted meaning of home that he had left behind.

He walked in and headed straight for the equipment department, looking around the dull room. It lacked colours - the Root had dibs and dabs of colour here and there, adding to its flair.

"Here's your set of equipment." The masked men said as he set a tray of items on the counter table. Naruto readily accepted it, remembering the last time he wore it. Seemed like it was ages ago when he did so.

He accepted it, before heading further down the long hallway and stopped at the locker room, which was surprisingly brightly lit. He froze when he saw the familiar grey-haired man.

The Copycat Ninja turned slightly and glanced at Naruto, before smiling. "Welcome to Team Kakashi again Menma - no - Uzumaki Naruto. It will be a pleasure to work with you. Your locker is at the next column, in the middle."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, wondering how he still knew his name. Instead of questioning too much, he went ahead to his locker and put on the standard outfit while Kakashi quickly tattooed the ANBU symbol on his arm which barely made him wince since he felt worse.

"So you officially transferred to ANBU, huh? I thought you were attached to the Root, Naruto." Kakashi said in a low voice, ensuring that no one overheard them. The Root wasn't the favourite subject of the ANBU, for they were almost like rivals in terms of who was better although they worked towards the same cause.

Like teacher, like student; for their dislike for each association had been passed down ever since they were founded.

"Didn't have a choice. My fate is dictated by the compromise they made. It was destined I was to join ANBU." Naruto murmured back, glancing at the mark that would remain there till his flesh decayed. Somehow, it felt like a mark that signified he was part of this place.

Danzo's influence on his distaste for ANBU did not affect him for he already judged the people in ANBU as a whole ever since he met Kakashi Hatake. He was known as the Senior Commander, 'The Shadow of ANBU Black Ops'.

"I see. We are meeting at Training Grounds 1 to run through the mission and motive. Be there in 5 minutes." The captain said, before walking out of the room and leaving him to his devices.

Naruto clasped on his metal arm guards and pulled over his grey flak jacket distractedly, while looking intently at the porcelain mask. It felt like eons ago where he would stare at such a mask in wonder at the store, when the storekeeper would notice his presence and then throw him out along with the mask.

He never knew its purpose, only seeing people with them jumping from roof to roof in a hurry, not knowing they were the reasons why Konoha was safe from danger. They deserved much recognition; and yet they were hidden in the dark.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he wrapped the red scarf around his neck, which was a parting gift from Miyana. It would remind him of his priorities and teachings, before he donned on his animal porcelain mask.

When he walked towards the team cautiously, knowing that they looked _too _tense. A random kunai flew and he didn't even bother flinching when he missed it by an inch. When the next weapon came flying, he darted behind the attacker in a flash, kunai drawn and put threateningly at his throat.

"I don't really appreciate threats; I'm usually the one dishing them. I'm sorry if I bring you displeasure but let's not use such childish antics, shall we?" He chuckled darkly, before placing the kunai into his pouch.

"Uzumaki, I'd like if you don't start scaring away your teammates. Shimura, if you disapprove of the selections that join the ANBU, you can direct them to me and I'll settle them." Kakashi said coldly as he entered the training grounds, with another black-haired man.

"We have two new additions today. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The man standing beside the captain took off his mask, his face an impassive mask. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things, I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a particular someone."

The team murmured welcomes and whatnot.

'_Uchiha huh….' _Naruto looked at the black-eyed man suspiciously. The few Uchiha survivors. It was no secret that a few Root members partook in it in ensuring that no one left the village while the massacre happened.

To decrease the coup d'état from happening, ever single measure was taken and overnight, an entire clan was killed in cold blood by the hands of the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"That's it?" Someone muttered.

"Well, don't hate, ya know?" Naruto scoffed. "But I do particularly love killing…." He said, glancing at Shimura.

"Enough of subtle death threats." The captain interjected. "Our mission is simple. We just need to search and destroy a certain building that is in the midst of the forest. There is said to be someone doing abstract layouts on making a certain fortress that can be dangerous to us."

The map was laid out on the ground and Kakashi explained the tasks easily with finesse, saying that some would be in charge of planting explosions on the ground levels to collapse the supporting beams while others scoured the main rooms for any hint of information.

"Since we are in a six-man cell, Sasuke and I will search for information, Masumi and Tenzo will plant the explosives. I trust that you will plant it within the grounds with your gifted earth affinity such that they'll be difficult to be deactivated. Toshi and Naruto will keep a look out. Put the Byakugan and the advance techniques of shadow clones you have. Kill any witness. We want this to be a clean mission. Are we understood?"

"Yes captain!" They chorused.

"Scatter!"

**内に宿る闇****- The Darkness That Dwells Within**

They peered from behind the trees, trying to look for any humans that reside in the building, or rather, a mansion. It seemed isolated but the visual prowess knew otherwise.

"Tenzou, open the second floor window." The Byakugan user instructed."

Tenzou nodded, using the spiralling plants that covered the building, pushing the window ajar. Immediately when it was open, Sasuke drew an arrow and shot, smirking when it hit its mark. Tenzou then close the window, waiting for the next orders.

"The rest are in the inner parts of the building, unreachable. It's best if we avoid contact from them." Toshi notified.

"Is it possible? Or is there a need for them to be placed under a genjutsu that everything is as per normal?" Kakashi asked, looking at the younger Uchiha who nodded in affirmation that he can cast such an illusion too.

"Kill them if necessary." Toshi brushed it off. "They're going down with the building anyway. Naruto and I will just stay put near the entrance for any other external threats."

Naruto nodded, summoning a few clones with sprinted off in different directions after being dispersed. A few moments later the other four men too sprinted towards the direction of the building. The Destroy pair went through the windows while the ones of Sharingan when in from the attic.

"I feel like I've met you before. The yellow spiky hair is noticeable anywhere." Toshi noted.

"Well we have, while I was still under the Root instead of the ANBU. It was the mission where we were outnumbered." Naruto informed, smiling warily.

"You were from the Root?" He asked, disbelief colored in his tone.

"But then again, from the way he acts, it's no surprise." The Byakugan user muttered underneath his breath. Despite having heard that, Naruto ignored it. Maybe there was a distinct feature about all Root members after all.

Suddenly, there was a sharp static sound coming from their communication devices which made both of them wince.

"Hyuga, find out the nearest exit. We've been compromised!"

"On it captain." He replied tartly, activating his visual technique. "Take your left and the first door you see, go in and jump from the window. It's a relatively high drop, but there will be clones to catch you."

Naruto nodded, sprinting towards the window and summoning clones that formed a web of limbs. Sure enough, the searching pair came down upon them, holding a few scrolls of some sorts looking triumph at their find and yet devastated, as if they forgot to collect something.

"Good job Uzumaki." The copy ninja said as they landed, where his clones nodded after putting them to safety, all disappearing.

Meanwhile, Naruto went into the building, taking the enemies' distraction and went into the one of the side rooms he saw in the map. It had looked like a decent size to be an office or library of some sort and it looked promising.

He knew that there was something vital that was missing from all the research. Certainly the planner wouldn't put everything together at once. When he entered, he skimmed through everything quickly before grabbing the blue prints on the board and a couple of scrolls that had important seals on them.

He ignored the shouts that were piercing through his earpiece, which he had abandoned a few minutes back.

"Blast the mansion now." Naruto ordered as he jumped out with ease, using his sword as deterrence as he slid down, which left a long scratch. The moment he set foot on the ground, he sprinted out of harm's way, before he heard the release of the explosives that rang through the entire clearing.

He met his superior's stoic face, looking sheepish as he handed over the information. "Things that you missed." said Naruto, before kneeling down to accept his punishment for not following the plans.

"What is with the formalities?" Masumi said in disbelief. "You didn't break any rules. You just bent it. Get up Naruto. All that matters is that the mission is done."

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at his teammates. "I'm not going to get punished?"

"Naruto, I don't know what the Root had been teaching you, but if its for the better good it is alright. We just don't like the fact you can easily throw your life away without blinking an eye. You are worth something, like everyone else here."

"Okay." He mumbled.

"You mean something to us, you idiot. Your life isn't your own." Sasuke flicked his forehead, glaring the blonde man down his red eyes.

"Hey! You have no right to do that!" Naruto protested, narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Good job Team Kakashi. Looks like its a victory for Konoha." He patted everyone's shoulder. "Let's head back for now and report, alright?"

"Yes Captain!"

* * *

**Okay, first, I'd like to address something. You might find it weird that Naruto knows how to use the Rasengan, but the thing is, there was a HUGE age gap, and I decided not to go into details that Naruto already met Jiraiya (I mean, he's his godfather). I'm sorry in advance if you were confused by it. **

**Second: Holy Guacamole you guys are amaze-balls! Thank you so so so so much for the views, follows, favorites and reviews. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta reading friend ;) He's helped me a lot, or my works would turn out to be a total bs. **

Anyways, Do review and give me some constructive criticism!

Favorite and Follow if you haven't already,

And I'll hopefully see you again tomorrow with an update :D

_(Uploaded 13 May 2014)_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 4 – Reminder**

* * *

"_**So we shall let the reader answer this question for himself: Who is the happier man, he who has braved the storm of life and lived or he who has stated securely on shore and merely existed?"**_

_**H – Hunter S. Thompson**_

* * *

"You totally cheated, you bastard!" Naruto argued.

"Who are you to call me bastard?" Sasuke retorted. "I come from an honourable family and I have a status, unlike you. Thus, that reference is better suited to you."

"That's what you're trying to believe and don't change the topic! You cheated! How is tripping one another in the rules? Where's your sense of fairness?" Naruto challenged.

"Such is life. You didn't declare that harming the opponent was not allowed."

"Well, you clearly lack the common sense to think that it'd be against the rules!"

"Well, you don't even have a brain to begin with, so it doesn't faze me the slightest that you didn't think of such things."

"Why you…." Naruto growled, pouncing onto Sasuke and they immediately engaged in a fist-fight, both extremely prideful and refusing to give in.

While the pair bickered, the team looked at them warily.

"Should we stop them?" Tenzou wondered.

Kakashi waved it away. "Let it be. They were both of them born within tragedy and they locked those emotions in a box and threw away the key. Right now, they are the best therapy for each other as they both have to catch up to their mentality in terms of their emotional state."

"You got admit watching them try to take the piss out of each other is pretty humorous though." Masumi laughed, clearly enjoying the pair's banter.

Kakashi knew that no matter how much they hated to admit it, they both depended on each other. Their attempts to rile each other up were _their_ way of bonding and also releasing their pent up emotions.

One who lost everything in a massacre of his clan and by the hands of the brother he had trusted so much. Now, those similar red eyes bore hatred for the man he never knew about in great detail and the other, alone due to the very thing that was sealed within.

The copy ninja sighed as he watched the boys go out of hand fast. Like lightning, he stopped both of them, grabbing onto their arms and throwing them into opposite directions. They both glared at the interrupter, before turning away guiltily.

"Naruto, the Third Hokage has asked of you personally to bring something to the Root." Kakashi commanded, passing him a scroll.

Hearing the name of the previous organization he partook it made him touch the scarf wrapped around his neck subconsciously, slightly horrified with himself that so much time he had spent apart from it didn't make him miss it.

He was having _fun_. It was something he didn't experience much apart from the killing, but it made him feel free and the Root was like a cage with its rules and teachings.

To kill emotions and forget about yourself, no present, no future, only missions and the given names that you could never get attached to.

Whereas in the ANBU, there was this foreign sense of attachment he had never felt before to protect the people he worked with strongly, able to earn a name for himself. Even though both had ruthless killing in its organization, there was still a huge difference between both of them.

When he reached the place he used to call home, he eagerly walked the steps that he had done too many times. He landed perfectly in the midst of the four intersections, kneeling before his teacher who he was suppose to relay the information to.

"Danzo-sama, there is information from the Third Hokage that he wants you to accept." He said respectfully, holding the scroll up with both his hands while his head was facing the ground.

"I see." The black haired man said, before untying it and looking through its content, muttering the information underneath his breath which was a force of habit that Naruto noticed that his mentor had.

"So has the ANBU been treating you well, Naruto?" Danzo asked, rolling it back, seemingly deep in concentration about something that he had seen.

"It has been going fairly well, Danzo-sama."

"I've been hearing a lot about you, going around doing missions efficiently and occasionally even _breaking the rules_." He said the last three words with venom.

Naruto flinched at the malice in his teacher's voice, the remorse for going against the teachings coming back full forth. He hadn't restrained himself enough, he realised, and he had been too comfortable with everyone, revealing his rage when he should have been calm and collected. Sure, it didn't bring them mortal danger, but had he slipped up in real life, it might have been at the expense of someone's life.

"After all those years of instilling tactics and values into your mind, this is how you repay me, by breaking them? Where is your respect for the person who raised and clothed you? Just because you're not directly under me anymore doesn't mean you can go scott free, Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo thundered.

The blonde man's face paled when he saw the familiar hand signals he didn't even try and fight it. Suddenly, four people had him pinned down onto the ground, with a few more that were carrying batons.

He could see the apologetic looks on his ex-colleagues, before they started landing blows on his back. Naruto gritted his teeth, refusing to let out a tormented scream. It wasn't the blows itself that hurt - it was the constant building of momentum of pain in the exact same spot that made it excruciating.

And for the things he did - he'd pay till his body was battered and bruised, having need days to fully recuperate. He glanced sideways from the position he was in, seeing his closest companion choking back sobs with her hands as she witnessed him getting the punishment he deserved.

He gave a weak smile towards Miyana, knowing that she was under orders to abandon him to the pain and was not allowed to tend to him. Those were the rules of the Root when it came to punishment; the person was suppose to suffer all the pain alone and reflect upon his mistakes.

As each baton hit became relatively more severe and the pain in his back worsened, it felt like eternity before it finally stopped. The tears were streaming down his eyes without consent, but he still casted a defiant glare to the ground that Danzo would not see.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson. I was hoping that you had grown out of the need for such punishment to keep you in your leash, child." Danzo said coldly, before walking away, not paying another heed at one of his prized students.

Miyana looked at him, eyes full of sadness as he mouthed her apology. If she helped, she would too pay with injuries.

"What are you guys looking at?" He said evenly, but the intensity of it was dangerous. "Go back to the Root. It was never your place to witness."

Slowly, he got up from laying flat on the ground his head held up high despite being in defeat. He winced at every movement he made, his body screaming for him to stop moving and allow it to heal. Extra strain wasn't needed - but there were still shreds of his dignity that Naruto would like to keep.

As he limped towards the village, wanting to get to the little attic that he called home so far.

"Hey Naruto! Do you want to grab something -" Masumi asked, clasping his hand onto his teammate's shoulder, only to receive a death glare.

"Get away from me." Naruto growled as he shoved his hand away, trudging back to his place in a really slow pace to limit the pain. He dreaded to look at the extent of the damage done to his body, although it was inevitable.

He knew that his sensei had a point. Happiness or feelings in general were delusions of the weak, hindering one from reaching full potential in fear of hurting someone or being hurt by the other party.

Negative emotions like anger spurred him on to kill more efficiently, whereas the positive made him let his guard down. Very much like the apples on the Tree of Eden, a taste of such things were addictive. It was like ambrosia, numbing and yet satisfying.

It had almost made him forget, which made him unsure if it was a blessing in disguise or something out to ruin him. Not that he would take any chances of being close to an instrument of destruction unless he was asked to rid of it.

Masumi looked at his friend weirdly, wondering what had gotten him to put up the shield he had casted around himself when they first met. He had thought the team had broke through his defences and get to know the real him, but they were clearly mistaken.

He had turned into the closed-off person who would barely smile at anything again.

* * *

**A little playful banter between Naruto and Sasuke is kinda cute :D I couldn't resist. This is an awfully short chapter (sorry about that) and its more filler-ish to make sure he closes up. Danzo is a cruel man, isn't he? Big note! In the next chapter my OC will be joining the fray so don't be surprised! She'll be... someone interesting. *winks***

Enjoyed the chapter or any comments to help me improve? ^^ Drop a review!

Liked the story and aren't a follower? Give it a favourite and follow!

Till tomorrow! [Yes, the chapters will be uploaded daily, unless I don't have the time to write]

_(Uploaded 14 May 2014)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But Rueri Hanakemi and the Hanakemi clan officially belong to be as it is my own original creation and some of the future jutsus!**

**Chapter 5 – Secrecy**

* * *

"_**The ones who appear to be unemotional are in real the most emotional ones."**_

– _**Ram Mohan**_

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Naruto muttered, hiding in the shade of the trees, fiddling with the hem of his red scarf.

"It's either a new addition to our team or an emergency mission I suppose. I sincerely doubt it's the latter since it'd have been much more urgent and details would only be spared along the way." Sasuke replied, looking at the blonde man pointedly.

"Huh."

The time passed awfully slow for the duo as the awkward silence hung in the air, neither able to start a conversation ever since the fateful day they had their last rivalry competition.

Sasuke couldn't lie that he didn't notice the change in his partner's demeanour, which used to be much more cheerful despite the darkness that simmered underneath his personality. It used to be rather subtle but now, it felt like the darkness had swallowed the blue-eyed ninja whole and there was barely any hope that he'd get out of it alive.

Naruto tilted his head towards the direction of the approaching sound, unsurprised to see a new mask in the midst of his other teammates. He frowned slightly, noticing a queer mask enter the fray.

The blonde man looked away in disinterest, knowing that they would have nothing more than a professional relationship and the only thing that would bond them was the mission they were assigned to.

"Naruto, stop moping there and greet the new teammate." Masumi teased, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"Pleasure to be of acquaintance Naruto. I'm Rueri Hanakemi." She smiled cheerfully.

Naruto studied the lady that stood before him. Very much like what he had read about the Hanakemi clan, she had dull red eyes and he'd bet his saving account that she was bound to have a tattoo of bloody rose that had an intricate design for the stem. She was certainly someone to look at, her bow-shaped lips and small nose with black layered hair that went from shoulder length to the midst of her back and the front part being silver.

Practically, it gave her a rather innocent look that could lure people in especially when she smiled as she had rather deep dimples. Yet given her domineering characteristics, there was something about her screamed 'dangerous'.

Finishing his assessment, he looked briefly at Kakashi before asking the question that he had wanted to blurt out from the start of the introduction. "Whatever. Captain, am I still needed here or am I allowed to go?"

"You are fine. You aren't needed for the basic formations, but tomorrow, I expect you to be of attendance early." The grey-haired man said absent-mindedly.

The blue-eyed ninja nodded, before darting deeper into the forest, not looking back to see Rueri cast a quizzical look his way.

**内に宿る闇 ****- The Darkness That Dwells Within**

His eyes swept past the structures of Konohagakure for what seemed like the millionth time in his life, admiring the little piece of quaint perfection it had. The village was bustling with business, and he could see mini figures running around.

As much as the blonde man would hate to admit, he wished that he had a happy childhood where he wasn't scorn at all the time. How nice would it be scurry round the streets with neighbours greeting him and offering him snacks like he saw all the time? What had he done to suffer such a fate of having a tailed beast in him?

He touched the seal, sighing. It was a tiring to be hated, to wonder why they thought that he was to be eradicated.

The worst part was, sometimes he felt like they were right.

But he knew he had to survive, for his death would signify the start of the Kyuubi's destruction again.

Now, given a home he could live in peace, he hated people for their prejudice. They had no right to label him or any vessel of the Tailed Beast and pretend that they were better and despite all the abuse they had to go through and allow themselves to be used. It was purely _unfair_.

They were the bargaining chips for peace; they were the ones that held the burden of having such a thing in them and having to fight of the temptation of giving in. And yet… all the recognition they get was being shunned.

Naruto unclenched his fists, sighing.

At least, this was the generation that wouldn't feel much pain for peace was ensured, after all the villages knowing the results that war could bring and it was something neither of them wanted.

The current ruling generation had seen enough bloodshed with bodies littered all around the terrain and destruction to last them a lifetime. They'd at any circumstances; stop all chances of a rebellion rising in order to avoid such things.

"Come out. I know you're there." He said suddenly, when he heard the leaves being crunched by someone.

A soft feminine chuckle answered him, before Rueri plopped down next to him, nudging his ribs.

"I guess nothing escapes that senses of ruthless Uzumaki Naruto huh?"

'_The scent of roses you carry? Not really.' _He thought subconsciously, before catching the gimmick he had never heard before.

"Ruthless Uzumaki Naruto? That's my new namesake?" He snorted. "Well, that certainly isn't creative at all."

"Well you technically aren't involved in the rumour mill." She pointed out.

"Must be nice since you're all caught up about what I've done in the past now, aren't you?" Naruto mocked, abandoning all pretence of being occupied with something else.

"Your history was interesting and very….. Gore-filled." She replied honestly, ducking her head down to avoid his glare.

The blonde man turned away, trying to calm himself down. He shouldn't be so riled up over a trivial thing. Kills to him were nothing to him; he had gotten over with living with the guilt ever since he had a first victim to his sword.

That was the one of the times where he'd voluntarily cry for someone so hard that he couldn't breathe. It was a series of choking, trying to erase the memory of the once living body droop and become motionless on the ground.

That kill made him officially a murderer. Officially a member of the Root and there was nothing he could do to wipe away how filthy he was.

"What do you want anyways? I doubt you are the kind to do something without an agenda at hand." Naruto snorted, plucking a blade of grass and toying with it.

Rueri gestured in front of her, grinning widely, not even caring that her acquaintance had figured her out so easily. "Well, I was hoping you could introduce me to the surrounding of Konoha."

"Do I look like a tour guide? Last time I checked, I was a ruthless ANBU member."

"Drop the tough act would you?" The raven-haired rolled her eyes. "You know you want to show me around." She teased.

"I'm pretty sure I don't." Naruto countered, a small smile gracing his lips at the girl's antics.

"That's what you want others to believe. It won't hurt to show a girl like me around right? Besides, I'm good company!"

The blue-eyed ninja laughed coldly. "On my list, you just won an award of being annoying. Not the most appealing _company, _I admit. Why do you need me to show you around? I'm pretty sure you're accustomed to the village."

"I prefer to be close with nature rather than civilisation. It disturbs me that they can just destroy it without a second thought." She muttered.

"Get used to it." He replied. "You'll be seeing more terrible things while being on missions in ANBU."

Naruto swore he saw her eyes flashed dangerously as if she recalled something for a moment, before she plastered a smile on her. "I sincerely doubt it."

"Come on Uzumaki; just do your new teammate a favour. Getting me familiarized with the area will work out well for us. It lessens the chances of me getting lost." Rueri said, pulling him along, no longer giving him an option to introduce her to the village.

'_What exactly do you hide, Rueri Hanakemi?' _He asked mentally.

Having a back view of the girl confirmed his previous assumption. The red rose tattoo was on her back under her left shoulder, with the ANBU uniform barely covering it up. If it wasn't something she wants to hide, then what was with that reaction?

The Jinchuuriki could only wonder.

As she chatted aimlessly as they went from store to store, with him giving some comments on its special attributes or if she should avoid it, he observed her closely.

Her pale porcelain skin at first glance may have seemed flawless, but if you paid close attention, you would see that it was all filled with fading scars that matched her skin tone.

Hanakemi. To all his knowledge, it was a clan that specialized in nature, having close affinities with Earth and with the secondary being either wind or water. Danzo had brought it up it was a very secretive and unique clan, but no one managed to investigate and get out alive.

But maybe…. just maybe, through Rueri Hanakemi, he might be the first to crack the case.

If she didn't crack his first.

Now that scared him to proximity of wanting to shout in fear.

* * *

**Like I said in the previous chapter, let's allow Rueri Hanakemi to enter the fray. I declare my rights on the character, Rueri Hanakemi (which I hope you will grow to love) and her clan, along with the jutsus, background that I've created solely for this story such that it can proceed (I'm not a fan of Sakura, no offence to the people out there) and I needed to construct someone else to fit the storyline.**

**Trivia: It took me 3 hours or more to adjust everything during the creation process xD (yes, that long)**

Any thoughts on Rueri so far? Tell me by reviewing! I'd love to know what you think of her or if I'm overdoing anything ;)

Not a follower of the story but liked it? Favorite and Follow!

Till tomorrow people~

_Uploaded on 15 May 2014 _


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own everything in the Hanakemi clan!**

**Chapter 6 – Taboo**

* * *

"_**We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it."**_

– _**Rick Warren**_

* * *

"What could the Third Hokage want from us?" Rueri wondered loudly, as they walked the long hallway. "Don't we usually get our orders from the Captain?"

Naruto shrugged. "A mission more suited for us maybe."

"Well, let's find out!" Rueri grinned, tugging on Naruto's cheek before rushing to open the door that led to the Third Hokage's room.

Naruto huffed in fake annoyance, although he was amused by the raven-haired girl's endearments. He had grown close (surprisingly) to the red-eyed girl, which wasn't really difficult with the way she would constantly tag along with him.

He had gotten used to her company, and even often reciprocated and asked her to follow. At first, he viewed her as a threat, but she proved to be a good a friend who you could confide in easily, although she seemed to blurt out things suddenly, she held onto her promise and kept the feelings he felt sometimes a secret.

It was his moment of weakness, but he wasn't sure if he regretted that either.

.:

_His eyes flashed open when he felt something met with his skin, his reflexes snapping into action as he whipped out his kunai from underneath his pillow, swiping blindly in the light that had blinded him momentarily. _

_He heard a yelp and didn't stop there. He reached towards the source, grasping onto the person's limb and pressed the person against the wall with their hand above their head, his eyes probably one of a crazed, desperate man. _

_He held the knife at the person's throat, before common sense made him drop the kunai._

"_Don't ever attempt such a thing again." He said coldly, heading towards his medicine cabinet, wanting to tend to the wound he had caused to his teammate._

"_Lesson learnt." She laughed shakily, her hand holding onto the cut he had inflicted on her cheek. "Sleep with one eye open much? What's got your nerves in a twist?"_

"_Nothing much really." He murmured, running his fingers through his hair, a habit he had picked up from Sasuke as he tried to calm himself down from his overreaction. _

"_Nothing much really?" She mocked in a high pitch tone using his line but this time with a question mark, narrowing her eyes at the blonde man. "That –" She poked him— "Is an understatement."_

_He rolled his eyes at her childishness, before asking her to sit in front of him. He wiped some antiseptic on her skin before he put a small plaster on her cheek before wanting to walk away before getting pulled back to his seat. _

"_So, what happened to you to make you so cautious, weapon under the pillow and all." Rueri asked intently, tilting her companion's head to meet her eyes evenly._

"_Instincts." He brushed off._

"_Instincts my foot." She snorted, tired of his constant excuses at avoiding such subjects. The past was a huge taboo subject for both of them; but his was getting too far. She noticed him seemingly being in a trance, before she proceeded to speak._

"_I understand that you're a wanted enemy, but it doesn't go till such extents of fear that I saw in your eyes Naruto." _

"_You're an expert now? Just get what you came here to say and leave, would you?" He sneered, clenching his fist in annoyance. Must she pursue such a subject? Hadn't he thrown enough hints that he disliked recalling the past?_

"_Stop trying to change the subject!" She yelled. "Is it that difficult to tell such things? It's already the past! Quit twisting your panties into a bunch and just spit it out!"_

"_That's gold, coming from Miss. Secretive." He snorted. "You hide things too or perhaps even more so than me. You mention nothing about your past memories and you'd fake a smile and pretend that we didn't bring up where you came from. If you think we didn't notice it, you are dead wrong."_

"_I'm not the one who's constantly cautious, eyeing everyone with doubts, thinking they have hidden agendas till proven otherwise." She retaliated back. "Some people are trustworthy and through many people and yet you only focus on what they are bad at."_

"_Drop it." Naruto warned stiffly. "I owe you nothing to tell you my beginnings."_

"_Oh, you owe me alright." She said in a low voice. "You owe me that much truth for putting a scratch on me, Uzumaki."_

"_YOU came barging into my house without MY permission." He roared. _

"_Trust me, I regret doing that," replied Rueri, venom dripping in her voice. "Take the blasted scroll." _

_With that line, she threw the scroll at him with all the rage she had for him that was bottled in her. He was so…. infuriating. _

"_Enjoy your life with a stick stuck up your ass. It's not like someone kidnapped you anyways. You're not _worth _that much trouble." She sneered._

_Naruto froze and the scroll hit him square in the face. Seeing that his face paled, she knew that she had hit the nail in a horrible way. She wished she could take back those words that she had thrown into the argument. _

"_How would you know that, Hanakemi?" He hissed, walking forward to her. "Have you lived as me, hmm? How would you know my worth? Who are you to determine me?"_

_Rueri stepped back cautiously, fear quaking her in the feet. This wasn't the Uzumaki Naruto she knew. It was something darker that was hidden in him. His eyes weren't blue as of now._

_It was a crimson red._

_Hatred at its finest._

"_You have no idea how much had I to go through to get to what I am today." He growled. "And you better damn well respect the boundaries or I will not be held for my actions."_

_He then smirked, the redness in his irises fading. "After all, I had no mom or dad to tell me that I couldn't hit a woman, but I have my morals against that." _

_Rueri shivered, knowing that he wasn't kidding._

_:._

They both simultaneous knelt in front of the Third Hokage when they were a few feet away, waiting for him to speak.

Hiruzen fixed his gaze on the pair, feeling like he was growing old fast. It felt like it was just yesterday as he held both infants in his arms; the bundle of joy for both set of parents. Sadly, he couldn't say the same for both their lives.

"Rueri, Scarlett is on the move again." He said solemnly.

The raven-haired woman froze at the code name, before she met the Third Hokage with a piercing gaze. "What is your motive of divulging me with such information, my Lord? I swore an oath I'd no longer associate with them."

Naruto glanced at her partner, wondering what secret was held behind Code Name 'Scarlett'. What would possibly get her so riled up?

"Solely for one simple reason, Rueri Hanakemi. You are the only one who knows them well enough to eradicate them. They've been causing too many murders in the area; they need to be stopped before they go out of control." He smoked his pipe, knowing that she would not be pleased, but it was the best decision he could make out of anyone.

The nature knew her; and she was certainly more pure than the others in her clan.

She gritted her teeth, knowing that she couldn't abhor the Third Hokage for making such a decision. He was right; only she knew the potency and the skills her clan bore, for she inherited them.

And to think the most horrid thing was that she was once their killing machine.

'_No, you've changed. You're not anything like them. Not after…..' _Her mind drifted off, before she gripped onto the symbol that was etched into her skin.

"But what is your motive in dragging Uzumaki Naruto in?" She demanded. "Wouldn't it be better if I settled this alone?"

The ageing Hokage looked at the girl, remember how a few years back, in the very same spot was Itachi Uchiha who was tasked to destroy his own clan. The only difference was that nothing bonded the Bloody Rose to her own clan that made her realize how wrong they were on so many things.

Sure, they were the ruthless rulers of nature, but their wrongdoings has reaped a fruit that would turn against them and put an end to the old ruling ways and perhaps construct them anew, with different perspective of looking at things.

"It would, but he is one of the people you could trust, no? And I'm sure you know his history." Sarutobi stole a glance at the blonde man, seeing that his face was still a stoic mask.

He sighed, knowing that Danzo probably won this round. He had shaped Naruto into a perfect agent; but with the wrong values of having to hide his emotions all the time and making his existence solely on missions itself.

However, he knew that beneath the cold exterior the Uzumaki let on, he was desperate to find someone or somewhere where he could feel freely. He wasn't the children of Kushina for nothing, someone who was infamous for her anger and even Minato had his moments where his sadness or anger would overpower him.

"His history does not need to clash with mine." She answered coldly. "If I have to taint my clan, I'd do it but at the expense of my own life."

Naruto snapped, glaring at her. "And you think after I hear all this, I'd let you go alone on Mission Scarlett?" He mocked. "You're sorely mistaken. In the Ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. But those that abandon their teammates to death are worse than trash." He spat.

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the sentence he spouted out, suddenly seeing the influence that Kakashi had instilled upon him. He nodded to himself, glad that he had chosen the son of the White Fang to be his superior.

"This isn't your decision to make, Naruto." She narrowed her eyes challengingly. "This is my business and I will see it to the end."

"Well your business is my business." He snorted. "I've been called here for a reason so I shall stick to it till the end. It's the mission and me; all or nothing."

The Third Hokage tried to suppress a smile that threatened to make its appearance. The pair clearly didn't want to send each other off to death, and both with equally selfless reasons. One wanted to use the jutsu that she swore she would never use again to kill off most of her blood-thirsty kind while the other wanted to tag along, refusing to allow her to do anything irrational.

"Enough." He said abruptly, cutting off the exasperated duo's insults towards each other.

"Naruto will join you in the mission. He will be let on on your history, but he will be sworn to secrecy, right Naruto?" He raised an eyebrow at the blue-eyed ninja who nodded.

"Yes, I will. Do I need to sign a blood contract to affirm my vow?" He asked his companion coldly.

"Not necessary." She said stiffly.

The Third Hokage glanced at both of them warily. "Let's go down to the fine details, shall we? We've dragged our time long enough and it is crucial in the situation. Against the fight of the Hanakemi, every second counts and when you go in, there's no turning back."

* * *

**Just a little fun chapter to make sure things go smoothly to the next scene. Sorry for the absence yesterday x: I was absorbed otherwise playing Minecraft (don't do this guys, getting side-tracked is a horrible habit of mine)**

**So, updates, I've decided will range from once per one to three days, such that it makes it more manageable for me. Hope you understand!**

Comments or criticism? Review of course ;)

Follow and Favourite if you haven't already,

And I'll see you again depending on how fast I write!

_(Uploaded 17 May 2014)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter 7 – The End of Revenge**

* * *

**_"Justice is about making them pay for [her] pain. Revenge is making them pay for yours." _  
_― Erica O' Rourke, Torn_**

* * *

Naruto looked at the raven-haired girl who was running alongside with her, knowing that there was something more than she let on just now. The chirpy girl who would be there to try to make him smile (but usually failing miserably) was now left with someone who had an emotionless mask, not even saying a single word.

Usually, she couldn't even _hold _her tongue to speak and now she was just a robot, on a command to destroy what she must have used to love.

**A few hours ago...**

The blonde man noticed his partner's eyes glinting with malice as she started to speak against her clan. "When fighting against a Hanakemi, being comfortable defensive is not a choice - with only aggression above all. It's like a chess game, except there were no rules. Doing something that is utter sadistic to rid of an enemy is not cheating, it's called winning with tact." She laughed coldly, as if there was an inside joke.

"The thing you must understand is that blood does not weaken us, it strengthens us by at least twofold. We mainly wield Earth, with another affinity of Wind and Water. There are rare cases with all three, of course."

"You've seen the way I fight, using nature to my bidding. What I never showed you are that I could do this-" She quickly whipped out her kunai and slashed the meat of her palm, and before the drops of blood dripped on the floor she went through a few hand-seals deftly- "Ketton: Kasui!" (Blood Release: Spike)

Naruto looked at the droplets of blood in bewilderment, and very much like what the technique implied, a deadly looking spike was formed, piercing the ground before it went back to its droplet state, dripping onto the ground.

The blonde man looked at the Third Hokage for confirmation, unable to believe that his partner had wielded such a potent hidden power that could easily crush a small town. Hiruzen nodded, before continuing what Rueri had to say.

"You were called down due to your advanced shadow clone technique due to your immense chakra. You will play the role as distract and destroy, because no matter how good your reflexes are, you cannot deny the amount of space nature takes up. With enough power, they could crush an entire village and you are given the task to stop that."

"The Hanakemi." Rueri scoffed, distaste filling her voice. "Ambitious and cruel people. After every success, they aim bigger. Difficult to keep at bay, easy to rile up. And yet, with the anger to strike misery upon others, it was what made them feared."

The Third Hokage looked at the red-eyed ninja intently, knowing that in the past, she used to be deeply absorbed into the Hanakemi ploys, with her namesake befitting her. She was the feared _Bloody Rose_. Never in his life would he have thought that she would come seeking him for help to keep her hidden from that clan which she declared as 'wretched'.

They say that you wouldn't know something was inhumane until it was done to something you loved. And Rueri Hanakemi went through something that. Anyone who knew her well enough or seen her in devastation would know that she blamed herself for what happened; changing anew because she knew that retribution ran its course.

"Now you're all filled in, I expect nothing other than victory. This will be the final stand, and if she can't stop them, nobody else can. Assist her, Uzumaki." Hiruzen commanded.

"May we take our leaves, my lord?" Rueri asked.

The Third Hokage nodded, before signalling for Naruto to lend him his ear. "Don't let her do anything too reckless. Keep her calm and at bay. This won't be an easy mission for her emotionally speaking." He murmured, before sending the pair off.

**Present time…**

She halted him with a gesture, looking around her warily. "This is as far as your real self will go. Anymore, you'd be at the mercy of their hands."

"How would you know?"

"The chakra is like a thin layer on nature. You're not familiarized with it yet. It's often so thin it's almost unnoticeable." She muttered.

Naruto quirked his eyebrows. "Another clan trick, I suppose?"

"You could put it that way." Rueri smiled slightly. "But promise me one thing when you see me out on the battlefield."

The blonde man nodded, signalling for his partner to go ahead.

"Tell nothing of what I'm capable of when this is completed. It's not something I want people to divulge in." She said in a low tone.

"Sure. Now for the clones…." He muttered, before he used the technique, with random spoofs of smoke around them, before he signalled the raven-haired woman to go ahead, with his clones trailing behind.

The red-eyed ninja let out a shaky breath as she resisted the urge to touch the dense greenery that was everywhere, knowing this scene so well. I mean, how could she forget the place where she grew up, squealing as her old friends chased her from tree to tree, participating in a game of Tag? She was all but oblivious to what was truly happening in the clan, only knowing the pure quaint happiness that she was accustomed to.

'_The lesser the contact, the more time we are given to spring upon them.' _She chanted, knowing the trend of countering after having many nights of sneaking out to go to her special spot where she would tend to a massive field of plants and just stare up at the sky that was dotted with stars.

At the sound of a twig snapping that was not made by the pair, she immediately drew a shuriken and threw it, narrowing her eyes at the tree where the stranger had taken cover at.

'_Underestimating an Earth wielder is your first mistake.'_ Rueri thought as she conjured up a wall that knocked the enemy airborne before she swiftly ended the person's life with a swift flick of her wrist.

She tried to think of the distance that she had managed to get through before they could no longer ignore her presence, barely half; but it was good progress nonetheless. Going straight to the source of command would be the easiest to send the rest into disarray after all.

She quickly made herself on the same wavelength of the chakra that flowed beneath the soles of the sandals before rushing forth.

What Naruto Uzumaki need not witness was her cruelty that she possessed or how dangerous of a human weapon she could become. Most of all, the things that tainted her to the person she was today.

She had sworn to herself that she would never let blood be her source of strength, but she had to fight fire with fire or she would never get out alive.

Not that her soul was anymore salvable in the first place. She was damned to hell with the death that she brought around with her. The scars were the reminders of her incompetence and the fights she's been through, and sometimes she _swore _she could feel her opponent's blood dripping down her body all over again.

She halted suddenly, seeing a line of people flanking a man who stood firmly, his head held high, very much like a posture of a ruler. She wavered slightly as she met his glare, one accusing her of betrayal, of taking the fact that he raised her as her own for granted.

Not that he was wrong.

'_Now is not the time for irrational thoughts Rueri.'_ She chided to herself, before she focused on everything she could connect to around her.

She could sense the seedlings ready to take root, and the trees that they had so carefully nurtured ready to bend to their wills. She smirked to herself; knowing that it was a double-edged sword. In the end, it was the stronger that would conquer - the weak would fall into the dark abyss called Death.

"So you've returned, Rueri Hanakemi." He began solemnly. "But this time, to oppose against the very place where you grew up. That is indeed such a _pleasant _way to show your appreciation."

The raven-haired girl hid her wince from the sharp jab of words, ignoring the accusing looks that her village members shot at her. She had no intention to harm a hair on their body - but given by their actions, the Hokage's orders were absolute and for the better of Konoha.

That was all the prodding she needed.

"You raised me, I admit. And for that, I am in your debt. However, the way you made me go with what I could no longer perpetuate is where you did wrong." She seethed, no longer able to keep her tone calm.

"You blackmailed me to do your bidding at the hand of an innocent child that had so much promise! That was when the blood debt was made, and from that they on, I owe you absolutely nothing, but you-" She stabbed her finger in his direction- "Owe me your head."

The man before her chuckled darkly, not faltering for a moment. "Are you done with your ranting, child? It is certainly amusing."

"Far from it." She retorted back easily. "I'd love to charge you for slaughtering so many people, but it would be a pot calling a kettle black because for a time in my life, it revolved around killing. However, one thing I can charge you for is for killing a kin." With that, her lips curled into a full blown smile, before she summoned a sword of petals.

The Hanakemi clan simultaneously let out battle cries, before some quickly did hand seals while other charged forward to the front lines. Yet through everything, that damn smile stuck on her face because finally, she would put an end to the cold killings.

_This will be the last time the white rose is ever stained red._

"Ketton: Sen Hanabira!" (Blood Release: Thousand Petals) She chanted, slashing the meaty part of her palm quickly, smiling as she felt part of her skin seem to peel off in the form of white rose petals.

As quickly as it formed, the purity stated, it dyed red, tinting from the end to encase the entire petal.

She commanded for it to scatter, as it went around the entire place. She dodged attacks and blows, often jumping into mid-air to escape the grasp of plants that were out to her to source for her blood.

For once, she was gratefully that Naruto was away because she didn't have to care whether he was hurt. She refused to see his blood splatter, and the clones were constantly coming in waves which served as a really good distraction. The opponents had to rid of the skilled - it was kill or be killed.

She traded blows with many and impaled her weapon into them, sparring with the stronger and winning the weak easily. She received a good amount of injuries that weren't fatal and a few times, plants would entwine her and she would get out narrowly.

In mind's eye, she used the nature around her to form kunais and shuriken which shot around in different directions. Some missed, while some found its mark and sonorous cries were heard.

_The thrill of the kill._

'_Let's put an end to this.' _ Her petals were in place, spread around the battlefield. She had a few scratches here and there with a few kills which would be sufficient for the blood price she needed.

"Benton: Arashi Bara no Toge!" (Petal Release: Rose Thorn Storm)

People who knew the technique jumped back knowing it all too Well, some knowing the counter. Suddenly, the more inexperienced ones dropped deaf from the rapid slashes of the petals that surrounded them.

Rueri panted, knowing the effects of it all too Well. It drained most of the charka she had stored if such situations ever arise.

The survivors of the clan had their eyes widened, all of them running on the same track of thought. '_We had taught her too much and gave her too much power that she could call her own. What in the name of nature have been created?'_

She screeched when she was suddenly suspended into air, taken by surprise when she was momentarily distracted by regaining her breath.

They had crept up to her faster that she expected But then again, they were never one to not be reckless when the target was in sight. The thorns that encased her pierced into parts of limbs, not enough to kill but incapacitate her.

The plants that spiralled around her tightened before it slammed her to the tree painfully, as she desperately tried to wrench her out of its vice-like grip.

The sinister figure loomed forward, with a triumph smirk on his face at yet another successful capture and soon-to-be kill.

"You were too complacent child. What makes you think you could win against your mentors?" He sneered, one of his arms outreached towards her.

Rueri hung her head in defeat, sagging slightly. One gesture. It was all it took to end her life. The same thing that had just slaughtered dozens of her clan mates, the people who she would happily greet in the past.

"This is goodbye."

Before he could mutter the words that would lead to her impending doom, or clenching his fists tightly, lots of clones descended upon her, cutting her out her cell.

She sighed in relief as the draining effects the thorns went away, detaching herself from the pain that was searing through her due to her various injuries that would have been fatal if it went a few inches differently.

Safe to say, she was one hell of a lucky bastard. Or maybe it was because of a certain masochistic person that wanted to end her on personal terms.

"Stop being suicidal," The nearby Narutos hissed, peeved at her actions. Sure, it got the job done faster, but witnessing her nearly losing her core due to such tactics was gut-wrenching.

"If we are doing this-" one of the clones said.

"We are doing this together." The rest chimed in, a look of determination in their eyes. One of the clones with an impish smile proceeded towards her.

"Take the chakra that I possess. Don't bother arguing because you _need _it." He emphasized on the word, his hand outstretched, willing her to take it.

She grunted in agreement before she soaked up part of his companion's immense chakra, feeling it flow through her veins.

It was slightly different from what she had ever absorbed - thick and potent; with something seemly hidden beneath its surface. It was gratifying, nonetheless.

The clone vanished into the thin air, having its source of power drained away. The other clones gazed at her, before she nodded for them to go in.

'_Let's make the last bit of chakra count.' _She thought silently, clenching her fists knowingly. It was hard to remember that she wasn't alone in this fight, because that's what she had to live with 16 years of her life.

"Doton: Dokusatsu hana!" (Earth Release: Poisonous Flower) She muttered as she did a succession of hand seals, before she ended it with her palms facing the ground.

She smirked knowingly, seeing that most people would be too distracted to notice the newly laid trapped.

"Saku." whispered Rueri, looking at her seedlings take sprout, becoming gigantic purple flowers before it burst forth, seeing bullets of pollen in every direction. Those who caught wind of her tactics in time jumped in synchronization while the rest fell to her technique.

She quickly ducked out of the way when she felt plants growing beneath her, hissing at the pain of her limbs due to sudden movements. She barely made past the growing thorns before someone started swiping like a crazed man at her, wanting to get the reward of killing an infamous Hanakemi member.

She stared coldly into the eyes of her enemy before she charged forth, her newly formed sword of petals plunging into his body. "You're a few years lacking of experience before you try to take a hit at me, old man." She growled, before pulling out her bloodied hand.

She looked around the battlefield warily, assessing the current situation. Most people were writhing on the ground in pain, before her vision narrowed down that one man that she would so love to sink a sword into.

There he was, swinging his version of a blood hatchet, eradicating the clones. He signalled the others to charge at her which she easily handled.

It peeved her off that he still thought of her as a _child _that had to be restrained and incapable of doing things by her. Perhaps much like a pet that he raised - one that would fear to bite back.

"Doton: Doryuheki!"

Multiple walls appeared at once cutting away all sources of contact from outside. This was _her _fight and no one was to interfere. She made sure that it reached into the deep roots of the ground so the other Hanakemi clan members could attempt to aid their 'honourable' leader. If it was a fight she wanted so bad, it had to be fair. She certainly didn't want a victory where it wasn't hers alone.

It'd be hollow - null and void.

The pair circled around each other slowly, trying time pick off the weak points. It was no longer mentor and student; in face the clan leader seemed resigned to his fate that such things would happen, and not uprooting the plants of rebellion would be his downfall eventually.

Seeing him having his hatchet out, dripping with blood of one of her fallen members for a little boost, poised to attack brought up unwanted... _things._

_"Save me-"_

She pushed down the memory forcefully, trying not to wince at what seemed like déjà vu, but this time, it wouldn't be her that would end up dead.

"Why don't you come back and work for the clan towards better good?" The clan leader suggested lightly. "You've always been a prized member and you know you always have a place here."

"Over my dead body." She spat. "I was done with doing things for this wretched clan the day I left!"

The clan leader's lips that were sealed together into a tight line curled into a crooked smile, bloodlust flashing past his eyes. "Then over your dead body it will be. I long to possess that delectable chakra of yours."

With that, he swept the blood on his self-made hatchet before immediately planting his hands on the ground to summon totems of thorns that sprout from the ground in the enclosed space.

Like a flash, he was suddenly behind that left her gasping for air as he sent her flying to a totem that would lead to her quick death. Inches away from the sharp edges, she burst into a flurry of white petals, transporting to another end of the field, a full blown smile now on her face, replacing one of a grim expression.

"Looking the wrong way." She laughed coldly before the petals dissolved to soil, with a sudden sound of the man flying in the opposite direction as her elbow jabbed the spot above his spinal cord and her sandal colliding with his back.

The man let out a grunt of pain again when her fist shot out to hit his face, preventing him from hitting the thorns and instead, slamming into the earth wall. "You think I'd give you such a painless death?"

She walked towards him, shaking her hands from the blow that her knuckles received from that punch she delivered. The man struggled to move his limp arms, which refused to obey to his command. He was vulnerable under her fiery gaze, before he grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground.

"It's a good thing you made me specialize in assassination, isn't it?" She cooed mockingly. "Not knowing the pressure points that would paralyze you for awhile would be sin."

Rueri eased herself on top of him, but not before stepping onto his ribs painfully. She easily bounded his limbs with thorns, before landing a myriad of blows in quick succession, letting her anger out on the evil man.

With every blow, she let out shouts with what he had done.

"You tortured and maimed-" She punched his left eye-

"-To sadistic extents." Another blow to his cheek. "Of all people to kill-!"

Her voice cracked as she carried on, "you had to kill my source of life. The only thing that I swore to _protect_."

With her bruised hands, she took his neck and started to shake him back and forth, her vision blurring due to the tears that clouded her eyes. "Why did you have to do it? Did I not serve you enough? Had I not followed your commands? Why did you have to do that to my dear sister…?" She sobbed, grabbing his hair with her fist and pulling his head back to the ground forcefully.

_:. _

_Rueri Hanakemi laughed along with her comrades after successfully taking out another clan that had threatened to wage war against them. _

"_Did you see the look of their faces when they begged for mercy? Priceless." One of them chuckled, remembering what had just taken place a few hours ago._

"_So much for being a threat to the Hanakemi Clan." The other scoffed. "In the end, they were just cowards underneath the swagger."_

_The raven-haired beauty rolled her eyes at their insults. "Says the person that was cringing when one of them was about to give you the finishing blow." She teased, only to earn a glare._

"_I was caught off-guard." Her clan mate rebutted, trying to save his dignity._

"_Right…." drawled Rueri in a disbelieving tone. "That's what you want us to think so that you won't look bad."_

"_Ah, shut up, prodigy." He grumbled._

"_Speaking of prodigy, what was with the slip ups just now? You never slip up." One piped up._

_Her right-hand man immediately came to her defence. "Everyone is capable of slipping up. She just wasn't…" He shot a glance at the girl. "In the right mind just now."_

_Rueri ignored their innocent gossiping, keeping a neutral mask. Expectations were something she always lived up to or exceeded, but sometimes it was plain ludicrous. It was getting harder to function with the constant killings and the way the clan was hell-bent on getting power._

_The ambitions were soaring; and she was one of the pieces that made it possible with the destruction she was capable of causing. _

_Prodigy._

_A person with outstanding qualities. That's all she was ever known as._

_Sensing something amiss, she darted towards the entrance of her clan grounds. A shrill scream reached her ears as she ran forward to the source of sound, dreading what she would find._

_Hesitantly, she entered her house, sliding her doors open slowly and promptly taking off her sandals, murmuring a soft 'I'm home'. She crept up the stairs where the sobbing sounds grew louder, making her pale at the sight before her._

_There her little sister was, her personal sunflower, held by the hair by man that gave her orders, weapon drawn and looking at the girl with menace._

_She stiffened slightly, trying not to provoke the man before her. She bowed, muttering. "Sensei, pleasure seeing you here." _

_The clan leader dropped the crying girl onto the ground, who was whimpering in pain as she held onto her scalp. Rueri desperately wanted to go forth and comfort her, but doing so would be seen as an act of defiance. She felt helpless as she stood there, waiting for the man to speak and let her be._

_The man strode towards her, lifting her chin to meet her downcast eyes before giving a slap on the cheek. She tilted her head back slowly, before kneeling down as she knew she was in deep trouble._

"_You ought to teach her some manners." He said stoically. "And what of the rumours that you have not been performing up to standards? Have I, as your mentor, failed you? Failed to teach you that the clan growing is important?"_

'_You failed to teach me about having humanity.' She wanted to scream, but instead, she kept the words to herself. "No, sensei. It was my own incompetence that did so. I will not let you down next time."_

"_Next time?" He laughs. "Oh I'll make sure there won't be a next time." _

_He abruptly reached out for the girl who pushed herself back, sensing danger. He grabbed the little girl by the hair and only the shrill scream for help made Rueri snap her head up. "Save me Onee-chan! He's scary…!"_

"_Let this be a lesson learnt." _

_With one swift movement, he buried his hatchet into the little girl's heart, before pulling it out and dropping the soon to be lifeless body in front of the raven-haired girl, drops of blood falling onto her face and clothes. _

_Numb._

_That was all she felt as she gathered her dead sister into her arms and closed her eyes. _

_Finally, when reality set down upon her, in that pool of blood that had gathered on the floor, she desperately tried to wake her up by shaking her gently. Accepting defeat, she let out a loud resounding wail. _

"_Himawari!"_

_:._

Jolting back to reality, she turned to give the man a hateful glare, her red eyes darkening even further, almost to the point where it was pitch black.

"You killed her; you killed her, YOU KILLED YOU MONSTROUS BASTARD!" She screamed, before pouring more punches on to his battered body. No amount of pain could she deliver, would be enough. She didn't care about how much her knuckles screamed in protest, all she cared was that every single hit was revenge for her sister.

"And yet…." She whispered. "I let you turn me into an odious killer, thinking I was higher up than anyone on Earth when I was probably the worst."

She drew her bloodied tanto from its sheath. "And this is not for me…. It's for my sister." She finished as she slowly carved open the meat that was above his heart, hearing his slight groans fill the air.

She looked in wonder at the blood pooling in his ribcage, the wondrous organ that was the size of her fist, pumping, and keeping him alive. Slipping her slender fingers in between the bones, she let out a grin of satisfaction when the man beneath her let out a scream.

"Now, you'll feel how Himawari felt." She hissed as she plunged the tanto into his heart, only to hear a gurgle choke from him. The heart pumped for a few more times before it went into a stop.

Carefully, she cut off the arteries and veins and connected to the heart, not caring that she was getting messy with his blood. It was the proof of her victory, that the blood debt had been paid. After the cutting, she ripped his heart of his chest, throwing it aside.

"You were always a heartless man, and now, it's literal."

The overcast sky finally started to drizzle, as if it was to wash away all the blood that the Earth had wept. It would cleanse the soil, but deep within, it'd be history of what had happened.

Like the Earth Walls that was crumbling, the raven-haired girl crumbled too, her motive complete. Letting out a bitter laugh as she let go the last of her facade, she released sobs that wrecked her entire body, slowly sinking to the ground.

Before her entire body collapsed onto the ground, warm arms surrounded her, bringing her close to him. He murmured soft words of assurance, trying to make her feel better and draping the cloak around her.

As if it was a signal of some sorts, her sobs escalated to wails as she let all the grief and hatred in her heart poured out.

The murderer might be dead, but it would never bring her sister back to life.

And that, made the victory feel worthless.

* * *

**4725 words. The longest I've written in this fanfiction and one of the hardest. This chapter was written in snippets across the past days as I've had things packed up together and I barely have to time to breath. If it seems (or feels) disconnected somewhere, please do tell and I'll fix it immediately ^^ **

Any critiques or you enjoyed the story? Tell me the reviews!

Liked the story immensely? Follow and Favorite! Recommend it to others too ;)

See you with an update in a few days! _  
_

_(Uploaded 5 June 2014)_

P.S. Is anyone watching The Fault In Our Stars or Maleficent? Because I certainly am!


End file.
